Primer Paso
by Harumaki03
Summary: Poco después del inicio de su tercer año, Erina empezó a notar la distancia que crecía poco a poco entre ella y Yukihira. No era tonta, en lo profundo de su ser sabía por qué se había distanciado de ella pero —que me encuentre en este ridículo estado de pánico visible y palpable es culpa tuya —bufó .


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Primer Paso" **

**Summary:** Poco después del inicio de su tercer año, **Erina** empezó a notar la distancia que crecía poco a poco entre ella y **Yukihira**. No era tonta, en lo profundo de su ser sabía por qué se había distanciado de ella pero _«—que me encuentre en este ridículo estado de pánico visible y palpable es culpa tuya —bufó»._

**Notas**: Quisiera que escribir historias decentes me resultará más fácil, pero no es así, lo siento :/. Hasta las notas del final _(que algo larga es, pero agradecería que las lean)_.

**Descargo:** Recordemos que **Shokugeki no Sōma** no es de mi propiedad sino de **Tsukuda Yuto**, **Saeki Shun**, **Shueisha**, **Shonen Jump** y todos los hombrecillos de negro que pueden aparecer en mi puerta demandando dinero que no tengo si se me ocurre lucrar con esto _(que no lo hago)_ nomás la trama y el _**OCC-ness**_ de los personajes me pertenece xD.

**-/-/-**

A mitad de su tercer año, se encontraron en la terraza del dormitorio de la Estrella Polar, refrescándose de la movida e improvisada fiesta que se había armado en despedida a Isshiki, quien se iría al extranjero a seguir puliendo sus habilidades.

—A pesar de que es un graduado, no puedo creer que aún siga actuando de forma tan desvergonzada —murmuró Erina, mirando al frente, haciendo referencia al heredero de la familia Satoshi y su tendencia a andar mostrando su trasero vestido solo con un delantal.

—Senpai es todo un personaje —rió Sōma con suavidad, apoyando sus brazos en el pasamanos, sintiéndose aliviado al sentir la suave brisa que soplaba, alborotando un poco más su cabello.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ellos. Erina era consciente de que desde principios de año, él mantenía una cordial distancia con ella, una que él siempre había cruzado y que ahora echaba en falta.

_"Mucho después de BLUE…"_ pensó, recordando con pesar y angustia el terrible evento donde ella se alzó victoriosa, donde él renuncio a algo importante para él, por ella.

Incluso casi lo pierde a él y, si no es porque se armó de valor y le fue a buscar, no estarían compartiendo aquel tercer y último año juntos.

—¿Ya decidiste a dónde irás cuando termine el año? —Le preguntó, sin mirarle.

No se hagan la idea equivocada, ella seguía siendo la directora de la academia y él su primer asiento, papel que Sōma había desempeñado a cabalidad, con algunos atrasos en entrega de reportes y demás, pero el era del tipo que prefería estar teniendo Shokugekis que estar encerrado en una oficina, así que recibir los reportes significaba ya un milagro en sí.

Sólo que antes él solía entrar sin llamar a su oficina a llevarle cualquier platillo que se le ocurriera y ahora no iba a menos que se le llamara. Antes solía gastarle bromas durante las reuniones y ahora sólo estaba allí, mirándola con intensidad y sin decir nada y así fue notando poco a poco que la distancia entre ellos fue creciendo, como si él dibujara con firmeza la línea que antes ella le había reprochado pasar y ahora deseaba que cruzase.

Sōma suspiro a su lado, con cansancio.

—_Nah_... —apoyó una de sus sienes entre sus brazos, mirándola desde aquella posición—. ¿Y tú?

—Londres, probablemente —murmuró y lo escucho emitir un sonido comprensivo con su garganta. En medio año su voz había cambiado de nuevo, de tener un tenor vibrante a uno más cálido y profundo, sacudió la cabeza suavemente, tratando de apartar aquel pensamiento.

—Estoy seguro que a donde decidas ir, vas a triunfar Nakiri —volvió la mirada al frente, apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados —si pudiste sobrevivir siendo la directora de la academia y todos los deberes que conlleva tu apellido, creo que todo lo demás será pan comido —y asintió, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Erina rió con suavidad.

—El mundo real no es como la academia, tonto —le reprendió de forma cariñosa.

—Ya hemos tenido bastante experiencias en el mundo real, no creo que te vaya a ir mal —bromeó él, riendo por igual.

Viéndolo así, Erina se preguntó por qué y cuándo. ¿Por qué se había distanciado de ella, cuando parecía disfrutar de su compañía? Y ¿cuándo la retaría a un Shokugeki?

Sōma se enderezó y movió su cuello de un lado a otro, haciendo sonar sus huesos, lo que causó que ella le mirase incrédula.

—No está bien que acumules tanta tensión así —le regañó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes —estiró la mano y tocó con uno de sus dedos donde se fruncía su ceño —deberías dejar de hacer eso, un día se quedará como tu expresión fija —se burló, acariciando el área con movimientos circulares hasta relajarle la expresión.

Erina habría querido dar un respingo, retroceder o apartarle la mano, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hacer nada. El dedo de Sōma que se movía con delicadeza en su frente era cálido, y se preguntó si así sería toda su mano.

No era tonta, en lo profundo de su ser sabía por qué se había distanciado de ella, también por qué ella no había hecho el esfuerzo de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes; el por qué dolía tanto que la atención de él parecía estar en todos menos en ella.

Pero tenía miedo. Ese que le paralizaba el pensamiento, le cortaba la respiración y hacia que un sudor frío empapase sus sienes y la base de su cuello.

Algo en su expresión debió decirle que algo no estaba bien, porque ahora era el ceño de Sōma que estaba fruncido y la miraba preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Nakiri? ¿Estás bien? —Colocó su mano en el hombro de ella—. ¿Quieres volver adentro? —el tono de su voz reflejaba una preocupación que la hizo sentir aún peor.

—No, no quiero volver adentro, estoy... estoy bien —murmuró, apartándose de él con los labios apretados en una línea.

—¿Segura? No lo pareces —Sōma se cruzó de brazos, con una ceja alzada—. Estás pálida y —rozó su pulgar con la frente de ella —estás sudando frío—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Podía volver a negarse y regresar a su habitación en el dormitorio, olvidarse de que tuvo aquella corta y lo más _cercana-en-meses_ a una conversación amigable con él para mañana tener de nuevo aquél extraño muro separando a ambos.

O bien podría sincerarse como debió haber hecho desde el principio y luego decir que había sido a causa del licor de arroz de Ryoko y hacerse la desentendida al día siguiente.

—¿Nakiri? —La llamó con preocupación y duda.

—Eres muy injusto —logró decir sin que le temblará la voz —que me encuentre en este ridículo estado de pánico visible y palpable es culpa tuya —bufó, como si no pudiera creerlo aún.

La cara de Yukihira era un poema, parecía dividido entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás...?

—Creo —Erina lo interrumpió, cerrando sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo —creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Yukihira-kun —su voz sonaba ahogada, contenida y rota, aunque no lloraba —y estoy aterrorizada —su voz fue apenas un susurro, su puño derecho temblaba mezcla de nervios y miedo, mientras su pulso parecía tocar un ritmo acelerado en sus oídos.

Sōma separó los labios ligeramente, sacudió suavemente su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido y si había escuchado bien, pero Erina no podía ver sus reacciones, porque miraba hacia el suelo.

Cuando él volvió a hablar, Erina sentía que habían transcurrido horas en lugar de minutos.

—¿Por qué? —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy? —su voz sonaba agotada—. Cuando el año escolar empezó...

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó ella, vehemente—. Lo sé, yo... ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Yukihira-kun? —ella echó sus cabellos hacia atrás, nerviosa—. Tenía miedo, tengo miedo, ¿crees que alguien con un historial familiar como el mío merece ese tipo de sentimientos? ¿Especialmente después de lo que hice antes? —Cuando alzó la mirada, sus amatistas brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, haciéndole sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Antes de que ella dijera algo más, Sōma la tomó por uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola contra su pecho. Erina se sorprendió por su acción, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y como retumbaba el corazón de Sōma bajo su rostro.

—¿Crees que no mereces ser querida, Nakiri? —Lo escuchó decir mientras la otra mano de Sōma se colocaba en la cabeza de ella, manteniéndola pegada contra sí—. ¿Crees que yo tengo en cuenta ese tipo de cosas? —Inhaló profundamente —que tus padres sean unos idiotas, no quiere decir que el resto seamos iguales...

A pesar de que sus palabras eran calmadas, Erina sentía como el pecho de él vibraba a mayor velocidad.

—¿Por esto nunca me diste una respuesta? —Le preguntó, restregando su mejilla contra la sien de ella en un gesto cariñoso que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí... —respondió con voz ahogada.

—Bien —Sōma tomó aire y asintió de forma queda —entonces déjame trabajar para que estés segura que estás enamorada de mi —Erina se tensó entre sus brazos —me gustas Nakiri —ella se quedó fría, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse aún más y un cosquilleante escalofrío estremecerle cuando él habló junto a su oído —dame la oportunidad, _no_, danos la oportunidad —lo escuchó decir.

Había algo en su voz, como una súplica mezclada en la falsa tranquilidad que quería transmitirle.

—Si empezamos a salir ahora, al final- —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, su rostro reflejando angustia.

—Un paso a la vez —Sōma colocó una sonrisa que esperaba fue tranquilizadora, porque de verdad estaba nervioso —el primer paso es que aceptes salir conmigo, ya sabes, ser mi novia —alzó y bajo sus cejas de forma juguetona, logrando que ella emitiera una risa mezcla de bufido.

—¿El segundo paso sería...? —Inquirió, pegando su frente al pecho de él, buscando serenarse.

—Oh vamos, primero lo primero Nakiri —refutó Sōma con fingida exasperación —aunque igual lo segundo será hacer que digas que mi comida es deliciosa y la tercera retarte a un Shokugeki para ganar mi derecho a heredar el restaurante —él rió por lo bajo cuando la sintió pegarle un golpe suave en uno de sus costados—. No exactamente en ese orden pero así más o menos serán las cosas.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se estaba aferrando a los laterales de la camiseta de él.

—¿Por qué me gustas? —Cuestionó él, algo dudoso y ella asintió—. Bueno Nakiri, no lo sé, ¿no dicen que el amor es así, que llega cuando menos lo esperas? —y se encogió de hombros.

Erina bufó. Aquello sonaba típico de los mangas que leía.

—¿Dijiste un paso a la vez, no? —Murmuró ella, sintiendo sus orejas arder junto con su cuello y mejillas.

—Sí —la abrazó, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de ella en gesto tranquilizador, tanto para él como para ella —paso a paso. Que quede claro que no soy experto, eres la primera persona que le digo este tipo de cosas —Erina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras.

—Bien entonces —Sōma sintió como ella apretaba aún más su camiseta entre sus manos —ha- hagámoslo —dio una cabezadita afirmativa —salgamos.

Sōma dejó escapar el aire que no notó había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento y sintió una sensación cosquilleante recorrerle hasta la punta de sus dedos. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Erina le dejó hacer, sólo por aquella ocasión.

Lo que no imaginaba era que en el futuro, igual lo dejaría hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario.

**—Fin—**

_Ah~_, hay algunas cosas aquí como lo que **Sōma** perdió y el **Shokugeki** al que **Sōma** tiene que retar a **Erina** para ganar su derecho a heredar **Yukihira** que son cosas de mi **One-shot** casi concluido en desahogo por lo de **BLUE** pero decidí subir este primero porque sí, ya que estaba prácticamente concluido así que *_se encoge de hombros_*. Supongo que cuando suba el **One-shot**, entenderán mejor este _(claro, si se animan a leerlo cuando lo suba xD)_.

**Dato (s) importante (s) **_**(o quizá no tanto, lol):**_ Procuraré ir subiendo al meno pequeños escritos estos días, en una pequeña compensación por estar ausente desde **Diciembre**, pero la verdad es que no tenía absoluto deseo de escribir sobre **Shokugeki** debido a que soy del tipo de persona que es influenciada parcialmente para escribir por lo que ve/lee, lo que quiere decir que si no me dan contenido de mi _shipp_ de una forma u otra, voy perdiendo motivación y digamos que el arco **BLUE** no ha sido la mejor fuente para nada, ni siquiera para escribir sobre la vida diaria del **PSD** :/.

Por lo tanto, cuando me puse al día con el manga, realicé estos escritos forzando mi cerebro a hacerlas, en una forma de compensarme a mi misma por lo garrafal que esta resultando todo en el manga, y lo comparto con ustedes porque entiendo que también les gusta la pareja y comparten más o menos la misma opinión que yo sobre la trama actual.

Comprendo que muchos desean tener historias más largas sobre esta pareja, y en varias ocasiones he dejado saber que estoy trabajando en una actualmente, de entre tantas ideas que tengo para ellos, el problema es que soy algo perfeccionista, lo que quiere decir que realizó investigaciones exhaustivas sobre lo que quiero escribir _(ya sea de distintas profesiones, técnicas, etcétera)_ hasta quedar satisfecha con la idea que tengo en mi cabeza, y eso no suele ser siempre bueno, ya que me hace preguntarme varias veces al releer si es correcto, o si no tendrá algún error por X o Y.

El trabajo se hace un tanto más complicado porque yo misma soy quien se encarga de escribir y corregir, lo que se traduce a que no tengo un **beta** _(alguien que señale errores, me ayude a corregir y dar una opinión subjetiva)_ tampoco es que lo esté buscando, ya que después de tener casi 15 años trabajando en solitario en este tipo de cosas, una se acostumbra, lo que quiero dejarles dicho es que **por favor, sigan teniéndome paciencia.**

A pesar de tener casi 15 años escribiendo **FanFictions**, me da vergüenza que la mayoría de mis historias de varios capítulos y populares _(en el fandom de __**Naruto**__ especialmente) _nunca han sido concluidas y tienen **AÑOS** así, muchas veces he pensado hacer _reboot_ de las mismas y otras simplemente quitarlas pero el error fue mío porque no planifique a futuro cómo concluirlas y me quedé estancada, no quiero que eso me suceda por igual con **Shokugeki no Sōma** y por lo tanto, soy más cuidadosa ahora. Les aseguro que cuando suba el primer capítulo de la historia larga de **Shokugeki**, podrán descansar tranquilos sabiendo que la misma está concluida y se actualizará periódicamente.

Si has llegado hasta aquí abajo, **muchísimas gracias**, no sólo por leerme, sino también apoyarme todo este tiempo. Dejando lo demás atrás, sin más, espero que este escrito sea de su agrado, un fuerte abrazo.

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación: _**Marzo 27-28, 2019.**

_Ajustes y corrección:_ **Abril 11, 2019.**


End file.
